Tomorrow Breaks
by Victoria Dawn
Summary: Aiden was always told he was "crazy" for spending hundreds of dollars on his Zombie Kit, but when the day finally comes, he's all too ready for the horror that awaits him and his pregnant girlfriend. Can they make it out alive?
1. Do You Believe Me Now?

Tomorrow Breaks

Chapter 1: Do you Believe Me Now?

Everyone called me fucking "crazy" and out of my mind when I spent hundreds of dollars on my zombie killing kit. Who's laughin' now, mother fuckers? I saw this coming, I _knew_ this was coming. Everyone laughed at me and told me to save my money and my breath.

Sure, cancer is a terrible thing, but coming up with a "cure" that makes people worse? That's just plain bullshit, man. These people were dying, yes, but now not only are they _dead_, they want to _eat_ other people? What's up with that?

Oh, sorry, I guess I should get the introduction over with, shouldn't I? My name is Aiden Williams. I wouldn't say I'm "cocky" but I would say I have an over amount of self-confidence. I can't help that I'm hot, can I?

My current girlfriend/fiancé, Faith, is about eight months pregnant. I know, scary, right? Being only twenty years old and having to grow up that fast, talk about nerves, dude. I've been freaking out for awhile now, trying to deal with this but it's a little harder than what it might seem. Sure, I wanna be a dad, but then again, I'd rather just party and have fun; live it up man, right?

Anyway, Faith is gorgeous, and her name says it all. She's amazing. She has way too much faith and hopes for our future. Not to be all mushy, but I love that fuckin girl. She has put up with so much of my shit it's not even funny. But you know what? She dishes some of hers out sometimes, too. We're pretty much the perfect couple, I guess you could say. We never fight, sure, we're both kind of emotional sometimes, but we get through it together, and I couldn't ask for more.

So, enough about me and my former life. Let's get down to business. I'm searching around my room at the moment, deciding what to leave and what to take with me. I grabbed a photo of Faith and I (probably the only one we've ever taken together), a fresh pair of clothes, my crowbar, my gun, and a bottle of water.

I knew I had to run over to Faith's and make sure she was okay, but damn, it's gonna be kind of hard considering the dead are walking the earth, eh? Shit, I hope all of those movies aren't right. I hope they're slow-moving, clumsy fucks. I saw a show on TV that explained what was going on, but I still have no idea at all.

I looked around my room once more, soaking in all of the memories that were held in this place. I had no clue where my family was, or if they were still even alive. They went on vacation last week to Florida, as they had every other year, but this time, I knew I should've told them I had a bad feeling.

I left my room, walked down the stairs, and pulled the curtains back on the living room window. _Nothing_. I saw no one, I saw nothing. Where are all of the flesh eaters?

"Ah, guess I'll just leave. Faith is probably freaking out right now, I'd imagine."

I'd called her earlier, when this whole thing broke out. She sounded calm, although she lied often about her feelings. It pissed me off sometimes, to say the least. Sure, she sounded okay and all, but she wasn't. She was worried, scared, and in need of love.

I walked out the front door cautiously, crowbar ready in my hand. I will whack the hell outta any mother fucker that gets in my way.

I looked around me cautiously, my car in sight. I kept turning around quickly and looking behind my back, making sure no one was trying to play games.

I reached my car and got inside, pulling the door closed. I started my car and looked around once more to make sure my eyes weren't being lied to. Setting my crowbar and gun on the passenger seat next to me, I pulled out of my driveway and into the road.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" I was getting a little angry, considering I'd been waiting for this moment for so long. I wanted to kill some shit, is that so much to ask for?

I drove toward Faith's house, seeing nothing, and hearing nothing. Only one of my senses kept creeping in; my sense of smell. I smelled something so terrible it was like rotting ass. I swear, I dry heaved while I was driving.

I reached her house and ran to the front door, holding the gun instead of the crowbar. I knocked on the front door, scanning the area to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

Faith cracked the door open a little. "Who is it? Go away!" She sounded completely terrified. I'd never heard her like this before.

"It's me, sweetheart," I answered. No, I never called her "babe" or "baby", she hated being called that. So, sweetie it was.

She swung the door open now, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me as close as possible.

"Hey, you! I thought you'd never come, I was really worried."

Of course she was, she always worried.

"Don't be scared, I'm here now. You doin' alright?"

"Sure, I'm fine, just a little freaked out with what's been going on. This shit is crazy!"

"I know it is, but really, I haven't seen anyone, Faith. I haven't seen any flesh eaters at all. I wonder if it's all just a lie"

She backed away a little, standing on her tip-toes to kiss me lightly. I closed my eyes, soaking in the aroma of her skin. She made me go crazy. Every little touch, every little breath; just, everything. Sure, I told her that I'd leave her before if zombies ever did come, just because I thought she'd be too weak and she'd get herself killed. But, oh well, I guess I'll protect her.

She pulled her face away from mine, a small smile growing in the corner of her mouth. God, she was adorable. I smiled back, bigger and hugged her one last time.

"You want something to eat, sweetness?" She was always worried that I'd never eaten enough, which was usually the case considering I could never sleep and I never had time to eat.

"Sure, I guess we could hang out for a little while. I mean, nothing's going on, I'm pretty goddamned disappointed to say the least."

"I understand, I know you've been waiting forever to be able to kill some shit," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you know me so well," we walked through the front door into her small house. Her parents always had financial problems, and right now, a two bedroom apartment was pretty much all they could afford. I, myself, am working out my shit to be able to provide her with the future I think she needs and deserves.

She walked to the kitchen slowly, grabbing her enlarged stomach and I followed her. I wasn't about to let her cook for me, after all, I'm the chef in this relationship.

"Hey, hey, no, you're not cooking, go sit in the living room, I'll make something myself. Are you hungry?"

"Aw, that's really sweet; I guess I am a little hungry."

I grabbed her by the stomach, bending down to put my ear next to it. She giggled a little and the baby kicked me in the side of the head. She laughed and I raised my fist to her stomach, kidding of course. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer for another kiss. Damn her and her hormones.

"Alright, let's get you two fed, huh?"

"Okay, I'll be watching some TV, that is, if there is any."

Meaning that there was probably no one left to be filming anything for television. The day before, I'd seen a news anchor literally get killed and eaten, people taping it. It was crazy, but it was so fucking awesome.

Faith and I didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl yet because she wanted the surprise factor. Although it makes me a little crazy, I'll do whatever I can to make sure she's happy. I've always wanted a boy, and so has she, so that's pretty much what we're hoping for.

I found some lunchmeat and cheese in the fridge and decided to make some sandwiches. I figured they'd do for now, until we got hungry later.

I walked to the living room after finishing the sandwiches and found Faith sitting on the couch, her favorite season of _SpongeBob Squarepants_ playing on the TV.

"Nothing on?" I asked, handing her the sandwich.

"Nope, well, honestly, I didn't really feel like looking."

"Understandable. Would you mind if I checked really fast though?"

"Aiden, I really don't want to watch it, would you mind watching in the other room?"

"Sure, no problem."

She hated seeing people killed and she hated the news. It was too boring and too depressing for someone in her situation.

I finished my sandwich and got up off the couch, kissing Faith on the cheek.

I walked to her bedroom, turning on the TV I'd given her a few years back. I turned on one of the local channels, searching for anything I could find on the situation at hand.

"….don't know what has happened to these people, but one thing is for sure, they don't like us…." One news reported stated.

"….they only come out during the night, apparently. Sun harms them, so arm yourself with the brightest lights you can find." Another said.

"Damn, this shit is insane. I can't believe this is happening, but then again, I knew it would," I talked to myself, trying to wrap my head around what was happening.

I always came off to be a really paranoid person, always so anti-government, always thinking everything was a conspiracy. But you know, what if it really is? What if they've had this planned for us all along?

"Fuckin' bastards…." I muttered under my breath. "They will pay for all they've caused. They aren't trying to save us; they're trying to kill us."


	2. Darkness Isn't Good At All

Chapter 2: Darkness Isn't Good At All

Faith and I spent the rest of the afternoon together since I decided to turn off the TV in her room and settle for watching some cartoons with her.

So, what I've found out is that: 1.No one knows what the hell happened to these people, 2.They only come out during the night, and 3.They look pretty damn fun to kill.

Now, don't get me wrong, I know these were once people with dreams, hopes, lives, and families. But they're not that way anymore, they're creatures now, and they need to be killed. And hell, I'm just the guy for that.

I know this is a government conspiracy, and this time, I'm not going to be fucking wrong. I need to do something about this, whether Faith stays by my side or parts her own way. Terrible thing to think, I know, but I want what's best for her, and if that isn't me, then I can deal with it.

I put my arm around her, holding her close to me and she slowly fell asleep, as she usually does when she's next to me. I'm not quite sure why she always falls asleep, but she does it every goddamned time. Not that it bothers me, it's just weird. I've never really had anyone like her before and it's all pretty much new to me.

The whole pregnancy thing wasn't planned, but it happened, and we're dealing with it the best we can. Faith decided to move into her own place, while I save up money so that I can move in, too. She was always the one to handle money problems, since that's kind of her forte, I guess.

Back to this zombie thing, though. I'm not really sure how I'm going to protect Faith and kill them at the same time, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I just want to whack a few over the head and have some fun with it.

The night finally came and I woke Faith up. I knew we needed to be aware and ready when they came, so I decided I'd show her how to use my gun.

She yawned and stretched, "Why do I have to wake up? This is bullshit! I wanna sleep!"

"Damn, calm down, I just want you to be awake because it's night now."

"And what does that have to do with anything? Don't I usually _sleep_ when it's night?"

"Well, yeah, but they come out during the night, I want us to be ready in case anything happens."

"You know, I'm surprised I'm taking this whole thing as well as I am. It's kinda weird."

"Yeah, I know, you're not freaking out at all like I thought you would."

"Well, maybe you being paranoid affected me a little."

"That could be possible."

"Well, anyway, I want you to carry my gun," I took the pistol out of my pocket and placed it in her small hand. She looked at me confused but I nodded.

"You….you want me to carry….this?"

"Yes, it would be the safest bet for you. If we do come in contact with them, I want you to be able to shoot them from far away and protect yourself and the baby."

She stared at the gun, she was looking pretty sad so I hugged her. I never understood what she was thinking, but I could almost tell everything just by looking into her eyes.

"I want to show you how to use it."

"Okay, it feels so heavy though, I don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"You'll be fine, trust me. It's the easiest way. I love you."

"I love you too, but geez, this is crazy, Aiden."

"I know it's crazy, but this is reality, also, Faith, we gotta be strong, please?"

She nodded once and I knew she would do whatever it took to survive this. This girl was an angel in my eyes, and she's way stronger than she thinks she is, so it's not a surprise I have hope in her.

I stood up, picking her up so that she was standing next to me. I spent the next few minutes teaching her how to pull the trigger and how to reload the gun. It seemed like she pretty much understood what was going on, so I left it at that.

"It seems easy enough, I guess."

"I told ya, you'll be fine, sweetie."

"Thanks. But what are you going to use?"

I smirked. "I have my crowbar, of course."

"Ohh, I see. Well, just don't forget I'll be trailing behind."

"Don't worry about it, I can handle myself and you at the same time. Plus, you'll be fine, I saw what they look like on the TV, they pretty much look like normal people, only slower and more sensitive. Meaning, you can kill them pretty damn easily."

"I'm scared." Her eyes started to welt up with tears and I grabbed her by her waist, bringing her as close to me as possible.

"Everything will be okay," I stroked her hair, kissing her on the top of her head.

She buried her head in my chest and I could feel the wetness through my shirt. _God damnit, why does this shit have to happen right now?_

Any other time, preferably 8 months ago would have been better for this type of thing to happen. Now that Faith was almost ready to have our child, the situation was a little bit more tedious.

"So, what are we going to-"

Large thuds were hitting the front door, making both of us jump. They grew louder and louder until Faith was holding her hands over her ears, whispering, _it's them, it's them._

"Oh shit," I muttered.

I turned to face the door, grabbing the nearest end table, picking it up, and pushing it against it.

"It's not going to hold!" Faith was almost screaming now, holding the gun in front of her, pointed right at the door.

I heard the wood start to crack, and I picked up another end table, placing it on top of the other one.

"Shit, I knew this was going to happen. My fucking crowbar is in my car!"

"You're kidding! Oh my God, Aiden, we're going to die!"

"Don't say that! Believe me! It'll be okay!"

She continued holding the gun pointed at the door while I looked around for some type of weapon. I knew I was a fucking idiot for leaving my crowbar in the car, but now wasn't the time to beat myself up about it.

I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the two biggest knives I could find, one in each hand.

I stood in front of the door, waiting for what was lurking on the other side.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I kept saying to myself, the wood cracking louder.

Finally, a hand broke through. I ran over to it, chopping it with my knives, blood flying everywhere.

"Back up!" Faith screamed.

I moved out of the way. She shot it, once, twice, the finger blew off, falling on top of the end table that was supposed to be blocking the door.

A loud noise came from the other side of the entrance. It sounded to me like a tortured scream. I laughed a little.

"That's right, mother fucker, keep your fucking hands out of here!" I screamed, hacking another finger off.

The hand was pulled back through the other side of the door, more screams emitting from whoever it was.

More thuds and more cracks were making their way onto the wood now, I'd imagined there were more than one out there.

"Get ready, they're coming in!" I screamed, looking back at Faith who was standing in the same position she was before.

I ran over to her as fast as I could, kissing her passionately.

"I love you," we whispered at the same time.

I'd hoped we weren't going to die here today, but right now, it wasn't looking too bright.


	3. Fighting For Our Lives

Chapter 3: Fighting For Our Lives

Those mother fuckers came bustin' in like there was no tomorrow! They surrounded us, coming at our faces and trying to scratch our eyes out.

I tried my best to protect Faith, but she kept peeking out from behind me, shooting them in their ugly faces. Man did they look gross. Their skin was a pale greenish-whiteish color and it looked like it was about to fall off. It was hard looking at them without the feeling of vomit arising in your throat.

I smashed them in the face, one-by-one, killing them instantly. I had no fuckin clue how I was getting away with this, but I didn't mind it one bit.

It was awesome to finally get to kill some of them, but it wasn't awesome to know that my pregnant girlfriend was close behind me, fearing for her own life.

She was shooting insanely, aiming right at their foreheads and hitting them dead-on. I was fucking proud of her to say the least and I was glad she finally found her niche. Good thing she's good at shooting, or we'd be fucked.

Their numbers started to dwindle down and Faith quickly ran out of bullets, leaving me on my own. My arms were starting to get tired and I started missing more frequently, leaving some of them open to attack me.

I looked around, seeing the room start to fill with bloody corpses and laughed a little. Faith asked what the hell was wrong with me and I just continued smashing them in their goddamed faces.

A girl came quickly, snarling. She was disgusting, to say the least. Her clothes were all scraggy and her face looked worn and tattered almost. She came at me with crooked teeth and sharp nails, aiming at my face.

I dodged out of the way and slashed her in the face with my knives, blood squirting everywhere. Faith tried to keep quiet but that kind of stuff scared her; and I could understand why.

It was quite a sight. Her home going from completely clean and spotless to having piles of bodies, sprawled out all over the floor; puddles of blood soaking in the carpet.

Now, I didn't know if I would turn into one of them if they bit me or not, but I wasn't about to take the chance of that.

"Fuck you!" I yelled again as I smashed another guy in the face with a lamp. This dude was huge, man. He was crazy lookin, too. He looked like he weighed about two-hundred and fifty pounds and was about six foot seven.

I glanced back at Faith and saw her covering her face with one hand and holding the other on her stomach. I felt bad about what was happening, but I knew I had to deal with it now.

There were two of them left, both of them coming at me now. These two were fast and I knew I would have to be pretty swift to keep Faith safe. Both were men, and both were about average size. They almost looked like twins, but I let my thoughts escape my mind and went in for the attack.

I dodged under one's fist quickly and cut the other across the back of the head as I ended up behind him. He turned around too fast and scratched my face. I could feel the blood start to trickle from my wound but decided not to think about it.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. I looked them both in the face, dead straight. I held both of my knives at my side, ready for them to come at me.

They ran for me at once and I did some crazy karate move, spinning and hacking them both across their faces. They both made a crazy sound and backed away, running their hands across their cuts.

They looked at each other and came back at me again. This time, they came low and I knew just what to do. I moved quickly out of their way and smashed my knives into the tops of their heads. They died instantly; for the last time.

I pushed one of the bodies down with my foot and pulled up on my knife, letting it escape from his head. I heard a loud crunching noise as I pulled my knife out and wiped the blood on the dead guy's shirt.

I did the same thing with the other one, and walked over the bodies to where Faith was standing.

"Sweetie! You're hurt!" She touched my face, feeling my cut. It wasn't too bad and I wasn't that worried about it. Just a flesh wound, no big deal.

"Oh, that? I'm okay, don't worry about it." I shrugged.

"Oh, Aiden!" She cried, falling into my arms. I was wondering when this would all catch up with her; and now it had. She cried for about fifteen minutes until I could feel my shirt getting wet with her tears.

"It'll be okay. I promise you that, okay?" I said as I lifted her chin up with my hand. I looked into her green eyes and I felt in my heart that it would be okay. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears and a little puffy around the edges. Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders perfectly and I sighed with love. She was too perfect for me and I didn't deserve her.

"I believe you. I'm just scared, I mean, the baby's going to come soon. What are we going to do?!" I felt her start to shake under my grip and I looked past her and into nothing.

We had to do something about this. I knew we had to find who was responsible for all of this shit and kill that bastard. But first, I had to get my cut cleaned up and I had to find more bullets for Faith's gun.

"I gotta get this cleaned up before it gets infected. I don't know what's been on that mother fucker's hands but I don't want it on me."

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled up at me.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat at the counter as I looked through the cupboards, finding some ointment for my wound.

I walked over to the sink, grabbed a washcloth, and ran it under some warm water. I put it on my face, feeling a slight sting and pulling away a little. Faith walked over and hugged me from behind, burying her head into my back.

"Are you okay? I mean, really, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It just burns a little. I'll be okay. Really, don't worry about it."

I put the towel back on my face, washing the rest of the blood off. I dried it and put a little of the ointment on it, feeling a slightly cold tingle.

I turned around to face her again and held her in my arms for another long moment.

"We gotta get out of here. It's starting to stink." I brought my fingers up to my nose, pinching it shut and twisting my face.

"Yeah, agreed." She nodded.

We walked out to my car, dodging all of the bodies that now lie on the floor. Faith held her nose shut and followed after me quickly. I told her to grab a knife, just in case. She held it in her right hand at her side.

We got outside and it was pitch black. The moon wasn't even out, which was odd. I couldn't see a thing except what was lit from the light pouring out the door of the house.

"It's so dark," Faith whispered. "Where's your car?"

"It's right over here." I felt in the darkness. I walked a few more feet and touched a large metal object, guessing it was my car. I found the door handle and opened it with a loud creak. _Damn door,_ I thought.

I found my keys and the one that went to the car, felt for the ignition, and pushed the key inside. I turned on the lights so that Faith could see and I watched her walk around the car and open the passenger door.

"Gosh, why's it so dark?" A worried look crossed her face.

"I don't know. The moon isn't even out, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah….that is weird."

I put the car into reverse and we backed out of her driveway. We left her house behind, our memories behind, and saw only the future in front of us.


	4. It's Never Going to End

Chapter 4: It's Never Going to End

We drove for about fifteen minutes in silence. All I could hear was Faith's heavy breathing. I knew she was worried out of her mind and I wanted to help, but I just had no damn clue how to do that.

"You okay, sweetie?" I looked over at her. It was pitch black and I hadn't seen another one of those damned creatures in about five miles. The moon still wasn't out and something looked pretty sinister about the sky.

"I'm okay, I guess. This is all just a little hard to take in though, Aiden." She looked over at me, her dark green eyes glistening in the dark. I could tell she was about to cry, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I promise we'll get through this," I whispered, and looked back to the road.

Just then, something smashed the windshield. It flew up over the car and onto the ground behind us. I lost control, trying to keep us on the road but we skidded off and into a ditch, smashing the front of the car into the side of the dirt.

Faith screamed at the top of her lungs, shielding her face from whatever hit us.

When we came to a stop, I looked over the damages, noticing the large crack in the middle of the glass. I had a pretty big cut on my face, but I was fine-just another flesh wound.

Faith was sobbing loudly and curling herself into a ball as I tried to get my door open. We were wedged in the middle of the ditch and I tried my hardest with no success.

"Aiden! What was that?! Was….was that one of them?! What's going on?!"

"Calm down, it'll be okay. I think it was one of them but I'm not sure. Just calm down, sweetie, I'll get you out of here, okay?! I'll get you out!" My eyes started to burn and I tried to hold it back. _Be a man,_ I told myself. I couldn't be crying in front of Faith when she needed me to be strong right now.

"Aiden, you're head! You're hurt again! Oh my God…." Her hands flew to her face and she started hyperventilating. I reached over the seat to grab her and hugged her tightly.

"I gotta grab the crowbar and break the window out. I want you to shield your face, okay?"

She nodded and I grabbed the thick metal rod from the back seat. I held on of the ends and pointed the other at the window, swinging it forward and breaking a hole through it in one swift blow.

Faith covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream as I pounded the window over and over until I had a big enough hole made to climb out.

"Are you done yet?!" She shouted over the sound of glass breaking.

"Now I am," I panted.

I knocked the rest of the glass off of the sides of the window so we wouldn't get cut and I climbed out slowly. I looked inside and saw Faith looking at me like I was crazy.

"You must be insane if you think I can fit through that window with _this_," she pointed to her stomach.

As true as this was, I knew there was no other way for her to get out, unless I broke the rest of the windshield out, which would just scare her more.

"You have to try, sweetie," I whispered.

"Okay, but when I get stuck, don't think I won't say 'I told you so'," she teased.

I watched as she climbed over into the driver's seat and started to put her arms through the window. I helped her by pulling on her lightly and she slowly made her way out of the hole.

When her stomach was through, I pulled her out the rest of the way and into my arms, placing her on the ground carefully.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked, smirking.

"Well, I'm out of breath, aren't I?" She panted.

"Now, what are we going to do?" I asked placing my hand under my chin. I reached inside of the car and grabbed a couple sweatshirts, placing them in Faith's arms. I then grabbed her gun and the couple knives I had stowed away and decided that was all we could carry.

"I'm getting hungry, Aiden," she grabbed her stomach.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait, sweetheart. I don't see any food places around here," I looked around to find only a road with fields on either side.

"I know, but this is terrible! We're stranded in the middle of nowhere and I have a feeling the baby is coming soon!" Her eyes started to water again, but I think this time it was from the fear, not from the sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," I put an arm around her. I felt bad, but she needed to realize that I was stronger than I looked. I loved her and all, but she underestimated me most of the times.

"Alright, so where are we going?"

"Well, I figure we can just follow the road for awhile. Maybe there will be someone who will pick us up."

"I don't want to ride with some stranger! I'm scared enough as it is!"

"Listen, if anyone gives us shit, I'll take care of it. We'll just steal their car," I smiled.

She sighed. "Okay, whatever you say."

We walked along the road, weapons in hands, shirts wrapped around our waists. I couldn't help but staring at her out of the corner of my eye, proud of the beautiful girl that was mine. She was having _my_ baby and I just couldn't get over it.

I was always one to think I would be alone for the rest of my life, and now that had been proven false. I was glad that it was, but at the same time, I was worried about the kind of father I'd turn out to be.

She looked over and smiled at me, although all I saw was a slight sparkle of her teeth. I wished the moon was out so I could see her better, but there were only stars splattered across the sky.

"I wonder why there isn't a moon. It's so weird," she said, staring up.

"I know, I can't get over it."

"Aiden, do you think we'll really be okay?" She asked, grabbing me by the waist.

"Of course, sweetie, we'll be fine. Plus, you have me, what more could you ask for?"

"True," she smiled.

"I wonder where that thing went though," I said, looking around us.

"I know; it's freaking me out."

I listened intently and heard a slight growl coming from the left side of the road. I whipped my head in that direction and stood in front of Faith, hovering over her in protection. I held my crowbar in one hand and a knife in the other, waiting for the bastard's attack.

"I got this," I whispered back to her.

I squinted through the darkness and saw a shadowy creature moving towards our direction slowly.

"It's coming," she whispered behind me.

I saw the spit in its mouth stringing from the bottom of its teeth to the top and almost felt sick to my stomach. It was disgusting-looking to say the least, even though I couldn't see most of it.

It looked like it was wearing a suit, but I wasn't too sure. It seemed nice, except for all of the bloodstains that covered it. Its face was tattered, although nicer-looking than the other ones I'd seen earlier today.

I moved toward it slowly as it stalked me and I held my weapons in the air.

In the twinkling of an eye, it was right in front of me, going for my throat. What the fuck were these-vampires?! It seemed like they always went for the throat.

I held him back with one arm as he tried to bite me and smacked him over the head with my crowbar. I smashed his head in over and over again until it caved in, blood squirting all over my face and arms.

"Yeah, that's right, fall to the ground, mother fucker," I said as the body fell limp in front of me.

"Do you have to be so ruthless?" Faith asked as she took her place beside me again.

"Of course! These things don't care about us, so why should I care about them, huh?"

"Because I don't want you getting infected!"

"Believe me, I'll be fine."

"Whatever, Aiden, I just want you to be more careful. You're about to be a father, you know?!"

"I know, Faith, but I just want to have a little fun while I can. Is that so much to ask?"

"So, you're saying once this baby is born you won't have fun anymore?!"

"No, that's not it at all, I'm just saying that you know how long I've said there were going to be zombies, and now that they're here, I want to have a little fun killing them."

"Fine," she crossed her arms and started walking again. I hated when she accused me of things-she made it seem like I was the bad guy, which I wasn't.

"Why do you always do this to me?" I asked, speeding up to keep by her side.

"Do what?" She asked, anger filling her eyes.

"Why do you always think I'm trying to be the bad guy?"

"Maybe because you say things that make me think that way. You know, you're hard to read sometimes, okay?"

"Fair, but you should know how I feel about you. You should know that the last thing I want to do is leave you or be away from you."

"I know but I don't know if you're joking or being truthful sometimes."

"Just figure that I'm joking, please? Or at least ask what I mean before you go on these rants about having fun without the baby."

"Okay, fine," she walked faster, pointing out a light in front of us.

"A car?"

"Yeah, I think they're gonna pick us up!" She said as she jumped in the air, waving her arms around.

The car slowed down and the driver opened the passenger door, waiting for us to climb inside.

I got in beside him and Faith sat in the back. I closed the door and looked over, seeing another face of a creature.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled, slashing his throat.


	5. They Can Drive!

Chapter 5: They Can Drive?!

"What are you doing?!" Faith screamed from the back seat. She was smacking my arm as I slashed the guy's neck another five times.

"Chill; he's one of them!" She stopped smacking me and I opened the door, walking over to the driver's seat. I opened his door and drug his body out, laying it on the street next to the car.

Faith climbed out of the back and into the front, sitting next to me, shivering with fear.

"Why won't they just _leave us alone_?!"

"I don't know, maybe because we're made of _flesh_?!"

I sat in the driver's seat and held my foot on the brake, pushing the shifter into drive. I looked over to Faith again, grabbing her hand from her lap and locking my fingers in hers.

"I'm too emotional for this, Aiden, I can't take it," she whispered, staring straight forward.

"I know, but we'll find a nice place soon, don't worry."

"How are we going to find a _nice_ place amidst all of this terror?!"

"There has to be people who aren't infected. Not e_veryone_ had cancer, you know?"

"I know, but don't they infect other people when they bite them?"

"Well, if that is true, I'm about to turn into one of them."

She fell over and threw my arm around her, burying her head in my side.

"You better not leave me alone."

"I won't. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"I'll try not to, but it's hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I stared at the road and tried to reach any type of civilization. I knew where I was, but it was a little hard to concentrate on where everything was with all of the shit happening.

We drove a few more minutes and I finally saw some street signs. We went past a few of them and Faith fell asleep in my arms quickly. I turned on the radio lightly and listened for anything at all.

"They are absolutely insane, Bob, we honestly don't know what to do at this point in time…." On station said. I flipped through them until I found one that sounded interesting.

"We have found that they cannot affect you unless their blood travels through your bloodstream. It's sort of like AIDs, in a way."

I looked at my hand for a moment and smiled down to Faith. Good, I wasn't going to turn into one of those damned monsters. I couldn't leave her now and I couldn't turn on her, and now that I knew I was going to be fine, I could rest easy.

"So, you can't get infected unless you basically have sex with them, use their dirty needles, their blood gets into one of your wounds, correct?" One reporter said.

"That's perfectly correct. Now, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true and if you want to survive, I'd advise you listen."

I decided I'd heard enough and turned the station to something other than news. I settled on some music and listened, swaying to the melody.

I stared far ahead and saw some signs. _McDonald's_, _Arby's_, _Burger King,_ and a few hotels that weren't worth mentioning.

"Hey, you hungry?" I shook Faith softly.

She yawned and her eyes opened slowly, looking up at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm starving, why what's going on?" She sat up and squinted for a minute, looking at the signs ahead of us.

"You see anything you want?"

"Uh, I guess we can go to _Arby's_, unless that doesn't sound good to you."

"Sounds great."

I drove a little farther and made it to the restaurant, turning into the parking lot. It looked bright and open, so I found a spot and parked, turning the car off.

"We need gas too, remind me to get some," I told Faith as I opened my door, stepping outside.

"Alright, I hope this place is open," she said, getting out of the car.

I met her on the other side where she got out and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the door. I pulled on it and it opened, leaving me a bit shocked.

We walked up to the counter and I could see a few people walking around the back.

"Hi there, sir! What can I get you tonight?" A perky girl walked to the counter, blonde hair bouncing around her pale face. It kind of grossed me out that her hair wasn't in a ponytail, but I got over it pretty damn quick.

I told her our order and we waited at the other end of the counter, watching as she bounced away.

"Wow, that girl's pretty happy considering there are zombies out there, huh?" Faith whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know. I don't get it; she seems fine, what's up with that?" I shot her a puzzled look.

She skipped back to the counter and placed our food there with a smile. I grabbed the tray from it and walked away slowly, giving her a bewildered look.

"Have a great night, guys!" She shouted.

Faith smiled back and then turned to look at me, wrinkling her forehead. I shrugged and grabbed some ketchup while she found a seat.

"So, you think these people even know about what's going on?" I asked as I put our tray down on our table.

"I don't know, they sure don't seem like they do."

"I know, it's crazy. How can they be that sheltered?"

"Maybe it's just a really small town?"

"Maybe."

We sat there in silence, basically swallowing our food from hunger, and got up, grabbing our trash. I glanced back at the girl who stood there, smiling brightly at the counter. _Why the hell is she still standing there_? I asked myself.

She waved and I stalked my way back up to the counter.

"Hey!" I yelled, giving her a head's up.

"Yes? Were you not satisfied with your meal, sir?" She asked with a robotic smile.

"Aiden, I don't think this is smart," Faith said, tugging on my shirt. I waved her off and she walked back to stand by the door, watching me.

"Do you have any clue what's going on, here?" I asked the counter girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have any idea in hell that there are fucking _zombies_ out there? Huh, do you?" I got in her face.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about, everything is fine here."

"_Nothing_ is fine here! What are you doing staying here while they're out there?!"

"Aiden! Let's _go_," Faith ordered, stomping her foot.

"Give me one second," I looked back to her, "Seriously though; what do you guys think you're doing here? You should be home with your families before they all get killed!"

"Sir, I would advise you to leave," she said, her face turning to shit.

"Hey, there, miss, _I_ would advise _you_ to leave," I pointed in her face.

"This guy givin you trouble, Sunny?" Some guy asked as he walked up from the back of the store.

How fitting, her name was _Sunny_. Wow.

"Listen, man, you guys have got to get your asses out of here!" I shouted in his face.

"No, you're the one who needs to leave; right now. Take your little girl-toy outta here and never come back before I kick your ass!"

"Don't you fuckin talk about her that way! Shut the fuck up!"

He climbed over the counter and got in my face, raising his chin so that he looked taller than me. He didn't scare me one bit.

"Aiden! Let's go! I'm serious! Now!" Faith screamed again, holding the door open.

"In attempts not to upset my pregnant girlfriend, I'm gonna leave now. But you, sir, are _lucky_," I said, poking his chest.

"Yeah, you better walk away," he shouted.

I walked back over quickly and punched him straight in the nose, making him fall backwards a bit. He started to bleed and I walked away, flipping him off as I strode on out the door.

"Mother fucker," I muttered under my breath.

"That was so stupid, Aiden!" Faith said, staring at me angrily.

"Listen, I wasn't gonna let that punk talk about you like that!"

"Well, I appreciate it, but next time; don't go harassing the counter girl!"

"I didn't harass her! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You wouldn't leave her alone! You kept getting in her face when you should've just walked out with me."

"I know, I know, I should've walked away, but oh well, it's done and over with now."

We opened our doors and climbed inside the car, slamming them closed.

"Why didn't they know about what's going on?" She asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"You know, I never did figure that out."

"I wonder what their problem is. That guy came up all mad and crap, I mean, what the hell?"

"I know, but I shut him up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did."

We pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road. I wanted to get the hell out of this little town and never look back. Somehow, these people here didn't feel right and obviously they had no clue that there was an outside world.

Faith fell asleep again and I continued driving, staring out in front of us.

It looked like the sun was going to rise soon and I was pretty damn glad about that, to say the least. Apparently, these creatures couldn't venture into the sun because of the UV rays it emitted.

The sky started to turn a purple-orange color and I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at Faith and smiled lightly, watching her tussled brown hair wave slightly in the breeze from the open window.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly and promising her in my mind that I would never leave.

Amidst all of this terror, there really is a bright side, and that is the love that we share for each other. It doesn't matter what happens, as long as I know that I have her, I'm absolutely positive that everything will turn out great.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sunlight…Finally

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Faith whispered as she stretched and yawned.

"I'm really not sure," I wrinkled my forehead. I was just driving with no real place in mind, but now that she brought it up, I wondered myself where we were really heading to.

Sure, I'd like to give whoever did this a piece of my damned mind, but I doubt it'd be possible. I mean, where should I really go to find out more information on this shit, anyway?

"Well, we better figure it out soon so we know where we're going before it turns dark again. Plus, I ran out of bullets, Aiden; we're going to need to find a place to stock up on everything, you know?"

"That's true. Honestly, I haven't thought about it, but we'll try to find a big town, I suppose."

"Where are we?"

"I don't really know. I saw a sign a few miles back that said _Smithville_, but I'm not sure if we're still in that town, or if we're in a different one yet."

"So, you haven't been paying attention?" She shot me a dirty look.

"Faith, I've been tired as shit. Can you really blame me? I haven't slept in two fucking days," I tried to keep my voice calm, but exhaustion was starting to creep up on me.

"Well then, do you want me to drive for awhile?" She crossed her arms.

"If you really want to, but I want to find a place to eat here soon."

"Agreed."

I slowed the car down until it came to a stop, put it in park, and hopped out of the door. Faith opened her door and stepped out, meeting me half-way in front of the hood.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" I asked her.

"Of course! I feel a little useless just sitting there, anyway."

"Okay, if you say so," I said, grabbing her by her waist and kissing her deeply.

"What was that for?" She asked, glowing.

"I just wanted to officially say 'good morning'," I smiled back.

"Okay," she laughed, pushing me playfully.

I walked back around the car and climbed into the passenger seat, buckling my seat-belt in place. I couldn't remember the last time Faith had driven us anywhere, but I wasn't worried about it; she was a good driver.

"Wake me up if you need anything," I said, resting my head against the window.

"Sure, sure," she said, switching the car to drive.

I fell asleep in an instant. I dreamt about tons of stuff, but never any zombies. I was conscious of what I was dreaming and wondering why nothing terrible was happening in my dreams, but oh well, I'd rather sleep peacefully, I suppose.

I dreamt about Faith having the baby, us getting married, buying our first house, and everything else that comes with having that special person in your life. I knew that most of the time I was an asshole to her, but she knew how I really felt and she knew that sometimes it was hard for me to show emotions.

Sure, I hadn't come from a bad household, but what can I say, I'm fucked in the head. Most of the time I have vivid hallucinations; which is why I decided never to take one drug in my fucked up life. I'm more than paranoid about everything, which sucks most of the time, but I'm used to it now.

"Aiden! Aiden, wake up!" Faith screamed, shaking my shoulder.

I moved my eyes around under their lids for a second and opened them, clearing away the sleep.

"What is it?" I asked, glancing ahead.

"A town! Should we go there?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe they have a weapon store or some food or something. I'm starving my ass off," I said, hearing my stomach growl lightly.

We drove for a few more minutes until we reached the town. It was way bigger than the other shitty town we were in last time, but it seemed like there was less motion around here.

"It doesn't seem like anything is open," Faith said, scanning the area.

"Who the hell cares? We'll break in somewhere if we need to."

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

I looked around for a second and pointed to a large plaza, glancing over at Faith.

We pulled into the parking lot and parked up near the front of the stores. I grabbed my crowbar from the backseat and opened up my door, stepping outside. She followed quickly after and we reached the door.

I pulled on it, but it was locked-of course. I swung my crowbar up in the air and smashed through the window-glass flying everywhere. Faith covered her face and I reached in through the broken glass, feeling for the lock. I found it and turned it to the side, hearing a click. I tried to take my hand out slowly, but caught my wrist on a sharp piece of glass.

"Fuck," I muttered, looking at the gash.

"What did you do?!" Faith yelled, taking my side quickly, grabbing my arm. She hated blood and would probably pass out, so I pulled it out of her grasp and turned around, facing my back towards her.

"Don't look at it. You'll pass out."

"I'm fine! Let's see if they have anything in here that you could use to cover that up."

For now, I took off my shirt, exposing my body. I'm not gonna brag, but I'm pretty chiseled. I wrapped my shirt around my wrist, squeezing tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

We walked through the door and into the store, scoping the place out. It was dark, but the slight light that poured in through the door and windows was enough to see that this was a retail shop.

Faith decided to find some more clothes to wear, so I followed her while she found a new shirt. I thought I should probably find something else too, so once we were both changed and ready to go, everything would be cool again.

"I feel better," she said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, but I still have to find something to cover my arm up with. I'm not taking a chance with those assholes out there."

"There has to be a first-aid kit around here somewhere," she said, looking around.

We walked over to a cashier line and looked under the table, finding some band-aids, antiseptic soap, and some wrap.

I grabbed the soap and the wrap, squeezing some of the soap onto my wound. It burned like shit, but I didn't really care. I just needed the shit to be clean.

Once it was clean, I wrapped the gauze around it tightly.

"There we go."

"Are you okay? You feel alright, right?"

"Of course. I feel fine," I said, nodding my head.

"So, should we try to find some ammo?" Faith asked.

"That would be a good idea."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Shit, I left my watch at my house. I'm not too sure; but from the looks of the sky, I'd say it's about two or three."

"Alright, sounds good."

We walked back outside and decided to go into the bigger department store. The front door wouldn't open again, so I had to break the windows but this time, I made sure not to scratch my damned hand.

We climbed in through the bottom hole I created in the sliding door and I helped Faith through, all the while she was complaining that she was too fat to fit.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It was worse," she said, looking down at her leg.

"Goddamnit, Faith," I muttered, bending down. There was a hole ripped through the side of her jeans and some blood came through, turning the blue into a crimson red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get hurt, you know?"

"Well, does it hurt like shit, or what?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad. I'll be fine, believe me. It's just a scratch."

I picked up the leg of her jeans and examined her cut. She was right, it wasn't that bad, but I would need to find something to clean it up quick. It seemed like the days were going by faster now and I wasn't about to take a chance of losing her because of a fucking scratch.

"I need to find something to clean this up with," I said, standing back up.

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Aiden?" She started, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the baby will be alright?" She asked, grabbing her stomach. I took her into my arms and cradled her head.

"The baby will be great. I wouldn't worry about our little guy," I said, backing up and rubbing my hand over her belly.

"Little guy?"

"Well, you know I want a boy. And plus, you know my family is full of men. The odds are greater of us having a boy."

"I thought you knew something I didn't," she said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I do, and maybe I don't. What's it to ya, anyway?"

"Whatever, Aiden, let's just find some supplies."


End file.
